Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to methods for embellished products employing a transfer having a raised embellishment area projecting beyond a base layer. The present subject matter is especially suitable in manufacturing soft good products having printed, woven, textured, or embroidery-appearing or looking embellishments and/or panels. In accordance with the embodiments of the present subject matter, attachment of the transfer is carried out in the absence of sewing, and energy-intensive bonding equipment use is minimized or eliminated in many applications.
Description of Related Art
Transfer labels, patches, tags, identification placards, embellishments and the like are widely used for a variety of different applications including logos, trademarks, keyboard symbol identifiers, whether numeric, alphabetic, alphanumeric or other symbols, governmental agency patches, artwork and the like. In some applications, these symbols are printed, woven, textured or embroidery style having a raised area or multiple raised areas that provide a three-dimensional quality or appearance characteristic. Often these types of embellishments or identifiers are sewn in place onto a garment or the like or are attached by way of sonic welding or with thermal bonding equipment.
These types of embellishments and/or identifiers can advantageously be applied to so-called soft goods, at times with one or more objectives such as appearance upgrade, enhanced appearance clarity, official-looking quality, higher-end luxury, and combinations thereof. The term “soft goods” is generally understood in the art. Examples include apparel items, such as, clothing, upper bodywear, lower bodywear, headwear, footwear, outerwear, underwear, garments, sheet goods, banners, flags, athletic or sport uniforms, government uniforms, organization uniforms, and combinations thereof and accessories therefor.
In an example, embellishments can be in the form of digital printed appliqué emblems. Same can exhibit superior durability characteristics due to enhanced wash-fast properties and the ability to be ironed. Heat or pressure transfer capability can be included. Subject matter of that type is found in International Publication No. WO 2007/103168, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Another example concerns pressure-sensitive textile adhesives used in wash-durably bonding integrated textile emblems such as patches, labels and cut textile parts to another textile article by laminating a pressure-sensitive adhesive (“PSA”) such as an acrylic polymer adhesive to the back surface of the textile emblem or the like. These types of PSA adhesives are not water soluble and can be applied in adequate thickness to provide a wash-durable textile-to-textile bond. Illustrations are found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,398,804, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Examples of pressure-sensitive adhesives are found in European Patent Application Publication No. 629639, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This illustrates self-crosslinking solvent-borne PSA type adhesives.